


Les Tribulations Pédestres

by VelvetStory



Series: ShortStory: Violette [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hiking, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetStory/pseuds/VelvetStory
Summary: Jacob n'a jamais autant détester sa profession et Violette son cadeau d'anniversaire.





	Les Tribulations Pédestres

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Cette histoire est sans nul doute ma préféré, je démarre la semaine en beauté ;)  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :-)  
> Bonne Lecture!

« Sensation et aventure : Randonnée pédestre ». Voilà ce que les parents de Violette lui avait offert pour ses vingt-trois ans. Ils pensaient que le plein air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Violette n’était pas allergique à la nature mais elle préférait y garder ses distances. Ses parents avaient acheté les équipements pour le jour J : un sac à dos ; des ranchers ; une gourde ; une carte avec une boussole et même un sifflet en cas de danger. La surprotection de ses parents l’empêchait de faire ses propres expériences de la vie au point où Violette avait perdu confiance en elle. Mais cette Smartbox allait sans nul doute changer cela.

Le weekend suivant, elle rejoignit le point de départ de la randonnée indiqué sur la brochure. Bien et même trop bien équipé, elle quitta ses parents en leur disant aurevoir. Un groupe de quatre personnes, composé de trois hommes, s’était déjà rassemblés sur le parking de l’hôtel Grandview. Violette se présenta à eux et commença à faire leurs connaissances lorsqu’un grand homme costaud interrompit leurs bavardages.

— Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je m’appelle Jacob Seed et je serai votre guide pour cette excursion. Avant de commencer, il y a trois règles à respecter. La première est la plus importante pour moi : vous m’appellerez Monsieur Seed ou Monsieur. Pas de familiarité nous n’avons pas garder les cochons ensemble. La deuxième vous garderez le rythme car je n’ai aucune envie de vous pousser ou de vous porter. Les chialeurs et les chialeuses n’ont pas leurs places dans ce groupe. Par conséquent, ceux ou celles qui s’en sentent incapable : Partez. Troisième et dernière règle qui sans nul doute la plus importante pour vous tous : Ne vous égarez pas ! Ensuite les pauses Pipi, et là je pense aux filles, seront à heures fixes. De plus, pour les grosses commissions, le papier toilette : soit on brûle ; soit on l’enterre et j’insiste sur ENTERRER. Vous en comprendrez l’utilité le jour où une bourrasque de vent viendra vous coller une feuille de PQ sur vos visages, sermonna Jacob avec une grande aisance à aborder des sujets aussi sensibles.

La façon de parler de cet homme remit Violette dans la peau d’une lycéenne. Bien qu’elle eût connut des professeurs plus aimants celui en revanche était odieux et machiste. Il fit une brève description du parcours de la journée et de leur séjour. Apparemment, ils allaient gravir les falaises devant eux pour rejoindre un petit lac qui se déversait par une cascade dans le lac Cedar. Ils installeraient leurs tentes aux abords de celui-ci. Puisque les hommes, pour le moniteur, étaient fort et responsable ; ils étaient chargés de porter les tentes. Comme quoi le sexisme à du bon. De plus, un « homme poubelle » a été attribué pour recueillir les détritus. Une fois cela fait, ils commençaient leur marche par longer le lac Cedar pour rejoindre l’autre côté. Durant ce temps, Violette continuait la discussion précédente.

Debbie était la seconde femme du groupe, elle n’était pas le genre de fille à se promener dans la forêt mais plutôt dans un centre commercial. Elle lui raconta qu’elle participait à cette sortie grâce aux conseils de son thérapeute. Elle espérait guérir son addiction au shopping même si sa banque lui avait proposé de lui confisquer sa carte bleue. Elle avoua être très matérialiste au point où conserver une relation était difficile. Quant aux trois hommes, ils étaient amis de longue date. Tony travaillait dans la relation client dans une société de téléphonie mobile ; Bryan lui était dans le service de dépannage ; quant à Danny ou Dan, il s’occupait de la comptabilité. Le lieu de travail avait été le point de départ de leur amitié. Ils voulaient s’amuser, passer du bon temps ensemble et espéré chopper quelques meufs. Pour Violette, ils étaient assez mignons mais sans plus. Quant à Debbie, elle avait craqué pour Bryan et elle ne le lui cachait pas.

Ils arpentaient une pente lorsque Tony eut la bonne idée de diffuser sa musique sur son enceinte Bluetooth. #SELFIE de the Chainsmokers accompagnait les pas des randonneurs. Bryan devait apprécier cette musique puisqu’il demanda à son ami de monter le volume. Debbie et lui se sont mis à danser en marchant. Même si Violette aimait la musique en générale celle-ci en revanche faisait exception. La voix féminine était insupportable à écouter. La chanson suivante n’était pas mieux : Shut up and sleep with me de Sin with Sebastian. À croire pour Violette qu’il le faisait exprès. De toute évidence, elle n’était pas la seule à être au bout d’impatience. Justin Bieber commençait sa chanson, celle qui a lancé sa carrière à l’internationale : Baby ; lorsque Jacob se dirigea précipitamment vers Tony pour lui arracher son enceinte et la lancer dans le fossé d’à côté.

— L’homme est suffisamment responsable de l’extinction de plusieurs espèces animales, inutile d’en rajouter, pesta Jacob.

Tony s’énerva en retorquant sévèrement du prix que lui avait coûté l’enceinte. Jacob lui lança un ultimatum : soit il dégage et retrouve son enceinte ; soit il continue en mettant la veilleuse.

Une fois cette incartade passée, ils arrivèrent à un chemin escarpé et serré ; un col appelé « le serpent ». Impossible pour le groupe de marché côte-à-côte, ils devaient marcher en fil indienne. Ce col n’était pas un passage naturel, la roche avait été creusé artificiellement dans le but de facilité l’accès vers le sommet de la montagne. Le chemin permettait aux randonneurs d’obtenir une vue magnifique sur le comté de Hope et le lac en contre-bas. Debbie devant la beauté qu’offrait ce paysage d’exception, décida d’immortaliser la nature en prenant un selfie lorsque le chemin était plus large. Elle se plaça dangereusement le dos tourné au bord du précipice. Insouciante du danger, elle recula pour améliorer l’angle de sa photo. Elle sentit quelques pierres roulées sous ses semelles. Un cri strident venant d’elle, attira l’attention des hommes et de Violette alors que la pauvre Debbie commença à basculer. La scène s’est passée très vite. Jacob tel un héros de comics de Flash se précipita et tira sur son t-shirt pour la ramener sur la terre ferme. Pendant ce temps, les autres et surtout les garçons profitèrent de la vue sur le soutien-gorge exposé de la malheureuse. Grâce au tissu et à la prise de Jacob sur son t-shirt tordu et surélevé, pour eux cela resplendissait le paysage.

— Vous êtes sérieux les gars. Prenez des photos tant que vous y êtes, réprimanda Violette pour défendre Debbie.

Les garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire complice avant de sortir leurs téléphones et de prendre quelques photos.

Debbie fut sauvée grâce à Jacob qui se retourna, une fois le danger fini, vers les garçons avec un regard meurtrier.  
— Je veux que tout le monde me remette leur portable, gronda-t-il.

Avec ce regard, les garçons s’exécutèrent sans protester. Violette était exaspérée d’être punie pour les bêtises des autres. Debbie encore sous le choc et en larme, remercia son sauveur et se déplaça à côté de Violette, parano à l’idée de s’approcher du bord.

Plus aucun appareil technologique à leurs dispositions, le silence régna entre le groupe. Seul le bruit des pas les accompagnait pour le plus grand bien de leur moniteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les randonneurs devaient traverser un pont de bois suspendu car la falaise se séparait par une cascade. Ils passèrent tranquillement un-à-un, Jacob prenant comme de coutume la tête du cortège. Violette fut la dernière à traverser.

(Aie !)

La jeune fille serait passée sans problème si elle ne souffrait pas de vertige. Violette, voulant vaincre sa peur, se motiva pour un pas…puis deux…puis trois et…  
Se réprimandant intérieurement pour l’idiotie d’avoir laissé ses yeux remarqué l’énorme altitude qui la séparait du sol. Prise de panique suivit d’un haut-le-cœur, elle se projeta vers la corde qui servait de rampe au pont. Elle cria aussi fort qu’elle le put pour attirer l’attention de ses compagnons sur sa difficulté. Ceux-ci se retournèrent croyant à une nouvelle fois à un accident. Jacob bouscula les autres pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur le danger.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il d’une voix forte pour qu’elle puisse l’entendre malgré le bruit de la cascade.  
— J’ai le vertige ! cria Violette.  
— Ne regarde pas en bas, lui conseilla-t-il.  
— Trop tard ! hurla-t-elle agacée par son conseil stupide. Venez m’aider ! À l’aide !  
— C’est « pouvez-vous venir m’aider, Monsieur ». Je ne suis pas ton pote, corrigea-t-il en dépit de la situation tendue.  
— Vous êtes sérieux, là ? hurla-t-elle.

Ce goujat chipote dans de pareille situation, pensa-t-elle.

À ces mots, il se retourna prêt à partir pour augmenter sa frayeur et la faire obéir.  
— D’accord… d’accord. Pouvez-vous venir m’aider, s’il vous plaît monsieur, prononça-t-elle distinctement en y ajoutant même un extra de politesse.

Il ne se fit pas attendre, il enjamba rapidement sans se soucier du balancement qu’il provoquait en faisant hurler Violette plus fort. Arrivé devant elle, il s’accroupit et pivota pour lui offrir son dos poussant un long soupir.

— Accroche-toi à mon dos, ordonna-t-il avec ennuie.

Paralysée par la peur, elle prit son temps pour s’agrippé à ses épaules. Pour se stabiliser et obtenir une meilleure prise, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille en appuyant sur son entrejambe. Les pressions à son cou et à son entrejambe le faisaient bâillonnés, étouffés et grognés. Elle allait le tuer ou le castrer, heureusement pour lui le pont n’était pas long. Elle s’accrochait à lui tel un Koala pendant sa période de chaleur. L’inconfort et la douleur l’incitait à accélérer le pas ce même si elle continuait d’hurler à son oreille. Après cette mésaventure et cet assassinat auditif, ils retournèrent à leur ascension.

Le lieu où ils installeraient leurs tentes se situait droit devant eux. Un petit lac naturel qui s’appelait le lac des Tamias (ou Chipmunks) et qui regorgeait de truite. La température dans les hauteurs était plus fraîche, Violette ne regrettait d’avoir emporté un pull polaire et remerciait ses parents pour cet achat judicieux. Pour elle, le montage de la tente était un sacré casse-tête. La tente ne se montait pas automatiquement comme la marque Quechua. Elle passait les tringles dans le tissu en essayant de les mettre dans le bon sens. Puis elle planta les piquets dans le sol. Fière de son travail, elle poussa un « Yes » et un souffle audible. Elle passa en revue les tentes de ses autres camarades et elle vit qu’il avait opter pour le quechua. « Il n’y a pas de mérite… Pfff, murmura-t-elle. ».

La nuit tomba rapidement lorsqu’ils dinèrent ce qu’ils avaient apporté dans leurs sac-à-dos. Ils s’échangèrent quelques blagues ; pour Bryan et Debbie c’étaient des sourires plus que suggestif. De son côté, Jacob fidèle à son caractère ours se contenta de terminer son repas sans prêter quelconque attention à leurs conversations. Deux sauvetages dans la même journée l’avaient épuisé plus psychologiquement que physiquement. Il redistribua les portables confisqués plus tôt, avant d’aller se coucher. Une fois leurs biens restitués, ils utilisèrent la torche de leurs portables pour rejoindre leurs tentes. Violette s’endormit rapidement, l’altitude l’avait beaucoup fatigué. La marche intensive ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien et ses muscles le prouvaient. Les courbatures du lendemain ne montreront aucune pitié.

Au cours de la nuit, le climat décidait de jouer un mauvais tour à Violette. Des nuages ont couvert le ciel étoilé et la pluie a commencé à tomber. Violette n’y aurait vu aucun inconvénient puisqu’elle avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Mais cela en devenait un, lorsque le toit en question se faisait la malle. En effet, une violente bourrasque de vent a réussi à déloger les piquets plantés au sol. Violette sortit de son sommeil en hurlant de surprise sans se soucier d’utiliser au maximum ses cordes vocales en dépit des autres.

Ils se levèrent avec des poches sous leurs yeux et toujours somnolent. La nuit et le ciel couvert ne permettait pas la reconstruction de la tente. Alors Jacob proposa à la sinistrée de partager sa propre tente. La tente de Jacob était petite mais elle n’empêchait pas d’y placer deux personnes. Violette utilisa son sac comme un oreiller et essaya de reprendre le sommeil malgré le stress. Étonnement, le caractère silencieux de Jacob de la journée n’était pas au rendez-vous pendant son sommeil. Une fois encore Violette ne pouvait pas dormir car le ronflement de son colocataire résonnait dans la tente. La jeune fille, ayant peur de sa réaction si elle le réveillait, siffla pendant cinq minutes en espérant que le son mélodieux anéantira le bruit rocailleux. Mais elle eut l’effet inverse ; le ronflement tonna beaucoup plus fort qu’avant. Elle réfléchit donc à un autre moyen et… Eureka !

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires grâce à sa torche pour trouver un pansement. En pharmacie, des bandelettes nasales anti-ronflement se vendaient comme des petits pains (aller savoir). Elle pensait donc qu’elle obtiendrait le même résultat moitié moins cher et faute d’en posséder.

Délicatement elle se pencha vers lui en brandissant son pansement de ses deux mains. La position du sommeil de Jacob lui offrait l’avantage d’être discrète. Le pansement se retrouvait sur son nez et l’apparence de Jacob la fit presque rire. Hélas toujours rien, il n’y avait une minime amélioration du bruit mais non-satisfaisante pour elle. Énervée et fatiguée, elle décida de lui pincez le nez au moins le silence reviendrait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le besoin de respirer le réveilla en sursaut et elle se replaça en vitesse feignant de dormir en priant pour qu’il n’ait rien vu. Elle le sentit se redresser et vérifier si elle dormait. Jacob passa une main à son visage essayant de se recomposer en se demandant s’il ne souffrait d’apnée du sommeil. Il notait ça pour son docteur lundi et se rendormit en baillant. Il murmura dans sa somniloquie. Une phrase qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

— Des faibles, tous des faibles. Abattre les Faibles.

Résultat, elle ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit et resta concentrée sur les mouvements du moniteur.

Le retour au parking de l’hôtel se déroula sans encombre. Cette sortie aura marqué leurs esprits de différentes manières : Debbie pour avoir frôlé la mort ; Tony et Dan pour les photos de son soutien-gorge ; Bryan d’avoir rencontré son âme-sœur. Pour Violette, son esprit sera à jamais marqué par cette fameuse nuit surtout le fait d’avoir partagé la tente avec un potentiel PRÉDATOR. Quant à Jacob, la semaine sera sa semaine d’hibernation. Les novices l’avaient complètement détruit et il prendra quelques jours de congé s’il le faut. Mais qui diable m’a collé un pansement sur le visage !?

Si Violette pouvait modifier le slogan de sa Smartbox, il deviendrait : « Le rendez-vous mortel des randonneurs ! : À faire au moins une fois dans sa vie ! ».


End file.
